Gene's Drinking Problem
by DarkwingFan
Summary: Gene just can't keep his drinking under control and it's really starting to get to Felix both mentally and emotionally. Can he stop Gene before it's too late.
1. Can we have a party, Felix?

Wreck it Ralph: Gene's Drinking Problem.

"Hey Felix, TGIF!" exclaimed Gene as he stepped out of the Niceland Apartment Building.

"Tgwhatif?" Felix asked, confused over the term of words.

"Thank God it's Friday Felix. TGIF is the short form. So since the arcade is closed tomorrow…..what do you say to another penthouse party huh? I was just about ready to head over to Game Central Station and let everyone know about it. All I need is your permission to do so of course!"

"I don't know Gene…the last few parties we threw ended on a bad note and you're drinking….."  
"Will be completely under control Felix. Don't worry about it. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour this time around."

Felix let out a sigh, completely unsure but then again what else was there to do on a Friday night anyway?

"Alright Gene, I guess we're having a party tonight….Nine o'clock sharp at my place!"

"Great…..be back soon. I won't be long!"

Felix waved Gene off before turning his back on the pintsized party planner and taking off his hat.

"Why can't we for once have a QUIET night for a change? That's all Gene wants to do every single weekend is party, party, party. The same can be said for the other tenants too. Just because it's 'Friday' doesn't give people the excuse to party. There's more to life than parties."

"You just said a mouthful Felix."

Felix turned around to see Wreck it Ralph approach from his brick pile.

"I'm sorry Ralph if I woke you from sleep. It's just that, I'm so sick and tired of having these 'parties' week after week."  
"Well then Felix, why not tell them how you truly feel about the matter? You are the Superintendent after all around here."

"Yeah, but Gene's the Landlord and Mayor of Niceland. He plans everything Niceland does 24/7 and when he has a party in store….I'm usually the one to host it because my Penthouse has the capability to hold so many people. I can't say no every time Gene plans a party." Felix sighed as he sat down on the front steps, fiddling with his hat. "I have no problem with parties….I truly do enjoy them…don't get me wrong Ralph…it's just that…..Gene and his drinking becomes a problem. From the time the party starts to when it ends, Gene is found sitting by the bar knocking down glass after glass of martinis and cocktails…he drinks them down like water no stopping. You know how he gets…..look at how many times I had to stop Gene from doing something completely stupid with you….or how many times Gene's tongue gets a little TOO loose that he insults his fellow neighbours, including me!"

"Have you talked to Gene about your feelings towards his extensive drinking?"

"Numerous times, Ralph. He keeps telling me his drinking is under control and not to worry."

Now it was Ralph's turn to sigh as he carefully sat down in front of Felix, taking his hat fidgeting hands into his large ones.

"I don't like Gene's out of control drinking either Felix….but there's really nothing more we can do about it. What Gene does is nobody's business but his own."

"I know Ralph." Felix finished as an old painful memory flooded back into his mind.

**The memory was that of his 29th birthday as his tenants threw a very special surprise party in his honor.

Throughout the day, the Nicelanders snuck into Felix's penthouse and decorated the place with streamers, balloons and a big colorful banner that read 'Happy Birthday Felix JR' on it.

It was quite the nicest surprise his people ever pulled on him and the party went smoothly, that was until around three in the morning when it was officially time to call it a night.

Gene was way too intoxicated at that point which was why Felix wanted the party to end, not only that but the party was held during the middle of the week which was in Felix's case a very big no-no due to the fact he had work to do in the morning.

The reason he had let this party slip was because it was his birthday and that the Nicelanders couldn't wait til the weekend to celebrate.

"Alright guys…it's been fun and all…but it's time for all of us to call it a night." Felix addressed his fellow Tenants.

Among all the moaning, Gene choose to speak up upon the matter in his drunken stupor.

"Whdaya mean callin it a night? Tis party is jush getting started!"

"Gene….it's three in the morning….it's the middle of the week and I've got work to do tomorrow. Not to mention you're DRUNK out of your mind."

"I'm not drunk out of my mine Felix."

"Uh….I hate to tell you this Gene, but you are!" Felix stated the point carefully.

"Oh yeah Mr Fix-It Know it all with a golden hammer like he's all that and a bag of chips, you're nothing more than a goodie goodie gumdrop lemony sourpuss bend over backwards kissing everyone's ass and calling it chocolate like nobody's business. I'm the landlord of tis here building….I say when the party ends round here. Got that JUNIOR?"

That last word from Gene caused many Nicelanders to gasp in disbelief for nobody ever called Felix 'Junior' to his face like that.

"Now you listen here Gene….you may just be the landlord but I still call the shots for I repair things around here, plus collect the rent every end of the month as well. Don't you DARE tell me what I can and cannot do in my own penthouse. Now I say this party is over…I'm tired and it's time for you and everyone else to LEAVE. GET OUT OF HERE NOW GENE!"

Quickly the other tenants left the penthouse minus Gene, who still tried to stand his ground against Felix.

However, being drunk as he was….Felix easily took Gene by the back of his shirt and pants and threw him out the door, slamming it shut as soon as he was out.

"Some superintendent you turned out to be Felix. You're only a super because of your so called golden hammer. You're not a real handyman….you're a fake. You hear me….you're nothing more than a fake! I could probably do your job better than you. Hey, if I was the Super, I'd get rid of Wreck it Ralph for good that way we can finally live peaceful lives without having him tearing things up all the ga'damn time!" Gene continued his drunken rant as he stumbled towards the elevator. "Stupid, no good, goodie goodie two shoes fake ass Felix."**

"Are you ok Felix? You're tearing up." Ralph asked, pulling Felix back to reality again.

"Huh…..yeah….I'm just fine." Felix answered back, quickly wiping away any tears that formed on his face. "I was just remembering an old memory a while back….a very sad memory."

"It wouldn't be the one when Gene insulted you is it, on your 29th birthday?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Ralph."

"Are you sure?"

"YES RALPH I'M SURE. NOW JUST DROP IT PLEASE!"

Ralph was taken aback by Felix sudden outburst, which was rarely seen in him for he never snapped at anyone…or so he thought.

If anything, Felix was the coolest person Ralph has ever known…even in the most stressed out of times.

Felix saw the shock and hurt in his friend's eyes and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that Ralph….. I didn't mean to."

With that said Felix turned his back to Ralph and quickly headed into the apartment building, closing the door behind him without even glancing to see if the 9 foot one man wrecking crew was ok.

At that moment, Felix needed to be alone as he rushed towards the elevator.

Back in his apartment, Felix ran over to his couch and flopped down upon it…..fighting his emotions as they threatened to take over.

The memories of that night as well as his adversary Ralph catching him cry was all too much for the little builder to handle.

Burying his head into the cushion, Felix finally began to cry.

* * *

Later on that day, business went on as usual in Niceland as Ralph wrecked the building while Felix fixed.

However, there was something off about Ralph's wrecking techniques as Felix only found himself fixing the windows that Ralph wrecked climbing the place.

Throughout most of the game, Ralph just waltzed back and forth…giving the player playing an easy upper hand through most of the levels.

"Come on, Ralph. What's with you? The DUCKS are more challenging than you are right now!" replied Felix, in hopes of encouraging Ralph to wreck a few more windows.

Ralph let out a sigh and began pounding his fists into the building, sending a shower of bricks down towards the little fixer.

Felix dodged the bricks as well as the now in-sync able ducks as they flew back and forth through the three rows of floors.

"That's more like it! Keep it up Ralphie!"

However the rage was short-lived which concerned Felix.

Purposely, he ran into a duck instantly putting an end to the game and returning it back to the title screen.

"Felix, why did you do that? You were doing so well!" Ralph asked as he picked the 'deceased' builder up and held him in his arms.

"Cause, we need to talk Ralph! Climb up to my place." Felix demanded. "The porch door is open."

Ralph did as he was told, climbing up towards Felix's penthouse.

As soon as they were inside, Felix jumped out of Ralph's arms and turned to him looking quite cross.

"Okay Ralph. Spill it….what is with you right now? You're reluctant to do anything and quite frankly this game for that player was just a LITTLE too easy even for my liking. That teenage boy made it all the way to level 30 before I deliberately ran into a duck to end the game. Level 30!"

Ralph sighed knowing there was no way out of this….the truth had to be known.

"I'm sorry Felix….it has to do with what happened earlier this morning…when you snapped at me."

"Ralph…I said I was sorry. What happened this morning should have NO affect once so ever on this or any other game."

"I….I know Felix and I shouldn't let it get to me, but you never snap at people."

"That's where you're wrong Ralph. I do snap at people. I snap at Gene all the time. You just never see that side of me but it is there." Felix let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch and took off his hat, placing it down on the coffee table before him. "Everyone sees me as this perfect super guy who never loses his cool, never gets mad, always has a smile on his face but behind that smile I'm screaming on the inside. Some nights I just want to run outside and scream my head off in frustration but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because Ralph. What would the Nicelanders think if they saw me outside screaming my head off?"

"Who gives a rat's butt what the Nicelanders think?! Everyone needs to release a bit of steam every now and again. Even I do….although I usually go off to Tappers to do that."

'Quarter alert….quarter alert.'

"Game on Felix…..this time I'll do my job and not make it easy on you."

"Alright…..thankfully this is the last game of the day. Thanks for being here for me Ralph!"

"Anytime brother!"

* * *

"Quitting time!" Felix announced, holding the pie in one hand and the rooftop door with the other as Gene, Mary, Norwood, Lucy and Roy all headed towards ground level.

"Good job Felix as always! This calls for a celebration!" Gene said, patting Felix on the back as he passed through the door and headed towards the elevator, holding a martini in his hand.

"Yes, good job Felix! Oh…you're going to love my pie! It's a new recipe I got today from Lucy. Chocolate mint chip pie." Mary added.

"Ooooohh sounds good." Felix smiled even though he was starting to get a sick feeling to his stomach upon seeing the Martini glass in Gene's hand.

The party was now only two hours away and already Gene had a few drinks by the looks of things.

"Are you coming Felix?" Roy called out from the elevator.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that everyone. I didn't mean to keep you all waiting."

Quickly Felix headed towards the elevator and away they all went to ground floor.

"Clean up time….boy Ralph can sure be messy at times. I'm amazed the building is even STILL standing." Said Gene as he took another sip from his martini glass.

"Uh….on second thought Mary….I'll hold on to this pie for later. I'm not exactly feeling well at this moment." Felix said as he stopped the Elevator on his floor and quickly got off.

Before Mary or any of the other Nicelanders could speak, the door closed and continued heading towards ground level.

Felix let out a sigh as he stepped into his penthouse, placed the pie in the fridge and then sat on the couch holding his stomach.

He knew that sick feeling for he always got it before a party in which Gene was already getting drunk.

Tonight's festivities were NOT going to be a pretty.


	2. Just Relax and have a good time!

Wreck it Ralph: Gene's Drinking Problem

Part 2

"Eight Thirty. Only twenty nine minutes to go before this darn party starts." Felix sighed, trying hard to mend the sickening feeling deep inside his stomach. "I need to get ready but I'm not feeling well. It's too late to cancel because everyone is going to be here soon thanks to Gene spreading the word this morning at Game Central. Ugh, why am I such a people pleaser all the time? Why can't I grow a backbone and say no for once?"

Releasing another sigh, Felix carefully got up off the couch and headed towards his room to get ready for the party.

He took off his trusty tool belt and placed it on the bed, then he proceeded to remove his jeans and work shirt, throwing both in the laundry hamper.

"I hope nobody walks in on me right now….I'm only dressed in my undies."

Just as Felix mentioned that, his wife Tamora walked in.

"Hey Felix…..how was your OH MY!"

The greeting made Felix jump, quickly placing his blue jean cap over his unmentionables.

"Tammy….oh it's you! I didn't hear you come in. My day was…..ok I guess."

"Is everything alright? I heard through the grapevine you're having a party tonight."

"Yeah…." Felix answered, sounding very depressed.

"You don't sound excited over it. I thought you loved parties Felix?"

"I do…but Gene…he's already drinking for goodness sake. He'll be drunk before ten."

"So? What's wrong with getting a little bit wasted? It is after all the weekend. We work hard and for that, we play even harder when the work is done."

"I know…..but with Gene, he's always drinking morning, noon and night. I don't like it when he drinks. He gets rather…..violent, unpredictable and tongue loosening. You know how some people get when they had one too many? They do stupid things." Felix shuttered as memories of his 29th birthday came back into his mind.

He put his hat down on the bedside table and went into his closet to pull out his party ensemble; tears once again threatening to fall down his cheeks as he choked back a sob.

"Felix, are you ok?" Tamora asked when she heard the sobs coming from her husband.

More sobs escaped Felix's throat as he turned to his wife and shook his head.

"No…I'm not." was all Felix could say.

"Felix, it's only a party and what Gene does is nobody's business but his own. There's nothing to get upset over. My brigade gets drunk and does stupid things all the time. I just….. let it go."

"No, Tammy." Felix began as he sat down on the bed, still holding his party outfit. "I was just thinking of….a very painful memory that happened a while back. It was my 29th birthday and the Nicelanders decided to throw me a bit of a surprise party. Unfortunately my birthday was held during the middle of the week which in my case is a very big no-no. Of course knowing the Nicelanders wouldn't take no for an answer, I allowed them to go ahead with the party. I let it last until 3 in the morning and that's when things….that's when things took a turn for the worst. You see, the other Nicelanders had no problem with my decision; however Gene at that moment and time was so intoxicated he didn't want the party to end. I told him it was the middle of the week and I had work to do in the morning but he didn't care. He went on to insult me….calling me the most horrid names….he even called me 'JUNIOR' and I personally HATE being called that to my face. I told him and the others to leave which most of them complied except Gene. I had to take drastic measures throwing him out of my penthouse. As soon as I threw Gene out, he continued on with his rant and vicious name calling. He told me that he could do a better job at being a super…vowing to get rid of Wreck it Ralph once and for all so that everyone could finally live peaceful lives."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to say those things Felix. People do things all the time that they have no recollection of when they sober up. That's what alcohol does to a person honey. It's not to be taken seriously. Now come on….pull yourself together Soldier. We're now fifteen minutes away and you're still in your tighty whities. Get freshen up and dressed. With me here, I'll assure everything will work out just fine! Ok sweetie?"

Felix nodded as Tammy gave him a kiss on his big nose. "Alright then, I'll see you out there Fix-it!"

She stepped out of the room, leaving the little builder with severe honey glows to get dressed.

* * *

Tamora walked out into the living room and began getting things ready for the party.

She turned on the dance floor and party lights before walking over to the stereo, looking through Felix's CD collection for a good soundtrack to kick this party off to a good start.

"Ok, let's see what we've got here for music…..Pure 80's, Now 80's, The 80's, Super Hits of the 80's, gee Felix, I know this is your decade and all but don't you have any other decade besides the 80's?"

"Yeah actually, I do!"

Tamora turned around to see Felix all dressed up and ready for a good time.

"There you are Felix….you wanna help me find the perfect CD to kick this party off?"

"Sure Tammy, this one here is a good one. You can't go wrong with some good ol' 70's disco." Felix said holding up a cd entitled 'Pure Disco'.

"Let's see what songs it has." She remarked, taking the CD from Felix's hand. "YMCA, Celebration, Dancing Queen, Ooohh Hot Stuff, one of my personal favorites….let us begin with this song shall we?"

Tamora placed the CD into the player and pressed the button to number four before turning back to Felix.

"Dance with me short-stack!"

Before Felix could answer, he was dragged onto the dance floor and began dancing alongside his dynamite gal.

Tammy began shaking her hips to the music, giving Felix the honey glows something fierce as he watched her move provocatively on the floor.

"You like what you see Fix-It?" She asked, taking Felix's hands in hers, luring him closer to her body as she danced.

"Y-y-yes m-m-ma'am." Felix stuttered, getting lost in the feeling of Tammy's body rubbing up against his.

He was so occupied with Tamora that he didn't see Gene come in with the entire arcade close behind him.

"Lookin' good there Felix!" Gene yelled above the music as he joined in on the dance floor. "Great way to get this party started in the right direction. You sure know how to pick em'!"

"Actually Gene, Tammy chose this song cause it was her favorite!"

"Um Felix, I know this is a bit off topic but have you tried out the pie I made you yet?" Mary asked curiously.

"Not yet…it's still in the fridge."

"Oh dear, don't tell me your stomach is still feeling a bit on the icky side?"

"No Mary….I don't know what came over me earlier but I'm over it now, I think."

"That's good dear! Gene darling, could you make me a little something to drink please?"

"Sure thing, you want anything to drink Felix?" Gene asked as he made his way over to the bar.

"No..I'm good, thank you!" Felix answered as the sick feeling began to creep back into his stomach once more.

"Felix, it's going to be alright." Tammy assured him when she noticed Felix had that look of fear on his face.

He let out a sigh as he continued to watch Gene mix the drinks.

"I don't know Tammy. That's a lot of booze for just two people in that container."

"Like I said Fix-It, it's none of our business what Gene does or how much he consumes. Just relax and have a good time. Maybe something to drink might loosen you up a little bit. On second thought Gene, you don't mind making Felix and I some brandy sours would you?"

"Not at all Serge….two brandy sours coming right up." Gene answered as he poured a glass of Martinis for Mary as well as himself. "There you are MI 'lady. Enjoy!"

"Thank you Gene. Ooohh you're such a great bartender." Mary commented.

"I always do my best. Now then brandy sours…. I'll need some brandy, curacao, a bit of sugar and finish it all up with some lemon juice. Give it a bit of a shake, shake, shake…and voilà…..two brandy sours for Felix and the Missus. Enjoy!"

Both Tamora and Felix took their glasses and toasted one another, each taking a sip.

"WHOA….Jiminy jamity Gene, how much liquor did you put into this thing?" Felix inquired, shaking his head from the sudden wooziness he was feeling.

"Not much Felix…but then again I know you don't take alcohol that entirely well. Sorry about that." Gene replied. "Would you like another one only less strong?"

"No…..I'm good. Thanks anyway." Felix said, handing the rest of his drink over to his wife who was more than happy to accept.

"You don't want any more Fix it?" she asked.

"I don't think I could handle any more of that stuff Tammy. The last time I drank something that strong…let's just say things didn't turn out so good, plus I woke up with a massive hang over too. Thankfully it was the weekend and Litwak's was closed so it gave me some time to recover. Due to my size and how much I weight, I can't handle strong drinks like that."

"Suit yourself."

"Besides, I'm not much of a drinker to begin with anyway. I'll just go over and make myself a glass of lemonade or something."

He was just about ready to head over to the bar when Deanna stopped him.

"Felix….you're needed on the dance floor." She announced, pulling his arm.

Everyone began doing the 'Fix it' dance as the song 'Celebration 'played on in the background.

Tammy smiled as she watched Felix finally unwinding and having a good time with his fellow tenants and guests.

'Hopefully this will get his mind off Gene.' She thought, finishing up the two drinks before heading back to the bar to make more.

* * *

The clock read a quarter to three in the morning as the party still continued in full swing.

Felix was extremely antsy for Gene wasn't the only person stumbling around in an intoxicated state.

So too was his dynamite gal Tammy.

He stood there in the corner surveying the situation, trying to come up with some kind of solution to end the party once and for all.

His eyes scanned the bar; taking in every bottle that sat there, some half full while others were empty.

But before he could make a move, Tammy stumbled over to where Felix was standing interrupting his thoughts.

"Felix, why are you standing in the corner? What's wrong?"

"Tammy, uh…..I think you should go to bed honey." Felix carefully stammered, afraid of her reaction because she was intoxicated.

"I'm fine Felix….don't worry. Come on; let's have some fun short stack!"

She took Felix by the hand and began towards the dance floor, nearly tripping over her own two feet.

"No, Tammy you're not fine….Gene is not fine and neither are the guests. You're all drunk and I seriously want this party to end right now. IT'S OVER!"

Felix walked over to the stereo and turned the music off to prove his point. "Now come on guys…everybody out."

"Hold on you guys…" came Gene's drunken voice as he stumbled over to Felix. "This party isn't over til I say it's over. Felix, you seriously need to learn how to unwind and let yourself go one of these days. The night is still young…..we still have booze in need of finishing…..everyone back on the dance floor and continue having a good time!"

Felix's heart began to race in his chest as a sudden rush of anxiety quickly filled every void in his body for he knew a confrontation was about to happen, something he had been dreading since the party began hours ago.

"Now who died and made YOU THE BOSS round here tubby?" Tamora stepped in, defending her husband. "The last I checked, this here is Felix's apartment. Not yours. Now Felix said this party is over. Everyone head home NOW!"

Quickly the remaining party guests obliged…leaving the penthouse and headed straight for the train station which would lead them back to Game Central and their respectable homes.

Ralph, who was returning from his usual visit to Tappers noticed everyone running from the apartment building and wondered exactly what was going on as he stepped off the trolley.

"Oh, things are getting nasty between Sargent Calhoun and Gene. I'm not sticking around to watch the fireworks though." One guest answered the nine foot tall man as he jumped into the exact trolley Ralph just exited.

Releasing a sigh as the party guests made their way out into the tunnel, Ralph quickly headed towards the building.

Back in the penthouse, things were getting rather heated between Gene and Tamora.

"Gene, Tamora, please stop. Please." Felix pleaded as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Now you listen here bleach blond bimbo nightmare, I'm the Mayor of Niceland…..not you. What I say goes around here." Gene continued with his argument.

"I'm going to be sick you guys, please stop." Felix pleaded again as he quickly rushed over to the couch, feeling extremely light headed.

"So you think you have the right to control Felix too huh? You think you have the right to tell Felix what he can and cannot do in his very own home?"

"In case you haven't been informed Serge, Felix belongs TO ME."

"Ha, in your dreams Shorty…..the last I checked, I wear his ring!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU PLEASE STOP ARGUING."

Tamora and Gene stopped and looked over at Felix who now was lying down on the couch… struggling to breathe before passing out completely.

"Felix….." Tamora cried as she rushed over to her husband's side, nearly tripping over the coffee table in her drunken stupor. "Felix honey…what's wrong? Please talk to me."

When she couldn't get Felix to respond, she quickly rushed over to the phone and called Surge Protector for help.

"Gene, get out of here now."

"But…."  
"I SAID GET OUT! ….. Surge, this is Tamora Jean, Felix's wife calling from Niceland Apartments, _Fix it Felix Jr_. I need your help. My husband isn't responding….No he hasn't been drinking. He just suddenly passed out; I can't get him to wake up. Ok, please hurry."

She hung up the phone and quickly rushed back over to Felix, checking for a pulse and a heartbeat.

Gene however still remained at the door, watching as Tammy frantically worked on her husband shaking his head in disbelief.

"Tamora, you don't even know what the hell you're doing! You're just as drunk as I am plus you're panicking as a result of it. I'm sure Felix will be fine! You're blowing everything completely out of proportion."

"Gene, I thought I told you to GET THE HELL OUT! I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not panicking. I've done this for a long time…..I can do this drunk or sober. HELL, I can even do this with my eyes closed! Don't start telling me how to do things around here. You may be the 'MAYOR' and own all of Niceland and the people who live here, but let's get one thing straight right here and now, nobody owns ME or Felix."

"If anything should happen to Felix in your complete and utter stupidity…..so help me!"

"Is that a threat Gene?"

Gene kept his composure despite the venom that dripped from Tamora's voice.

There was no way he was going to be intimidated by someone who wasn't even a part of this game!

"Yeah, it is….cause if anything happens to Felix, so help me Programmers you'll be the one to blame for our falling out. Especially if we one day find ourselves homeless. Technically, this isn't YOUR GAME Tamora Jean Calhoun, there for you have no word on anything we do around here."

"You got that right Gene, this isn't my game, and it isn't your game either. This is _FIX IT FELIX JR._ HIS GAME. This is HIS home. Technically, he should be the one barking orders around here! Now this conversation is over Gene….go home to your apartment and stay there. Ugh…where on earth is the Surge Protector? How long does it take for him to get from Game Central to here?"

"Maybe he's got something else to do first…..after all this isn't a REAL emergency we're dealing with here….like I said, Felix will be fine. I bid you good night." Gene said as he turned on his heel towards the elevator.

"Yeah, about time you left the scene Gene…..why is it that when you've had one too many you become an even bigger asshole than when you are sober? Seriously, we've got ourselves an emergency here and all you can say is it's no big deal as well as accusing Tamora of 'utter stupidity'….she's deeply concerned for Felix right now and so am I…get out of here before I literally THROW you down that elevator shaft!" Ralph growled as he stepped out from the stairwell, struggling to gain his breath from the long ascend.

Gene stepped into the elevator and headed down towards his floor while Ralph walked into the penthouse.

"Are you ok Tamora? What happened to Felix?"

"I'm fine Wreck-It. Felix on the other hand…..I don't know. How much did you hear of our argument?"

"Uh…from the part when Gene said if anything should happen to Felix due to your complete and utter stupidity to now. I take it Felix probably had an anxiety attack of some kind because of it."

"Is that probably what happened cause when Gene and I were arguing, Felix had a sudden shortness of breath as well as saying he was going to be sick all the while pleading with us to end it. Oh Felix, I'm so sorry…..Ugh, what is taking Surge Protector so long to get here? I called him ten minutes ago!"

"Maybe he can't get here due to all the guests heading home from the party. No worries…I've got this!"

Ralph stood up, raising Felix's legs gently till they were level with his heart.

Slowly Felix began to stir as blood and oxygen rushed to his brain.

"Felix…Felix are you alright? Say something honey?"

"What happened?"

Tamora breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Programmers you're alright Felix…..you passed out after Gene and I were arguing about your decision to end the party. Seriously, who does that guy think he is?"

"Sad as it is Tammy, Gene is indeed the mayor here…..he does have a say on what goes on around here, but thank you for standing up to my decision."

"You're welcome Short Stack. I'm just so glad you're alright."

Felix smiled as Surge Protector came knocking on the door.

"Someone call for medical assistance?" He asked.

"Cancel that Surge….everything is ok, thank goodness. Felix regained consciousness."

"Well, I still have to do a checkup to make sure everything is alright…even if the victim has regained consciousness. Ok Felix, mind if I open up your shirt here so I can listen to your heartbeat?"

Felix did as he was told, lifting up his navy blue checkered vest and unbuttoned his shirt to allow access for Surge.

After listening for a bit to his heart and breathing, Surge gave the ok and left the building with no further incident.

"Hmm, I didn't know Surge Protector was also a medical personal too…..I thought he was just a security guard at Game Central." Ralph thought as Felix slowly got up and headed towards the bedroom. "I guess you guys are going to bed now huh?"

"That we are Wreck-It…it's been quite the exciting night…plus I seriously need to sober up a bit."

Ralph nodded as he headed towards the hallway. "I'll lock up here for you guys…Night!"

"Good night Ralph."

"Good night Brother."

"Good night guys. Sleep well." Ralph said as he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

_Author's Note:_ For those of you who have been watching this story, so deeply sorry for keeping you all waiting. Every time I went to work on this story, I kept getting writer's block and struggled with what the scene should be next. Anyway, thank you all for the kind words, as well as adding this to your favorites. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as I continue working on it! :)


End file.
